Truth or Dare
by sissi.huys
Summary: Truth or Dare is a fun game, but can be highly dangerous when played by Gryffindors against Slytherins. They're making each other do horrible things, embarrasing things and such. And there are also some secret crushes around! Drarry, Ronmione, some Blarry and Nuna! Suspense, humor and Slash!
1. Chapter 1: Mancrush

**Not planning on doing more than 4 or 6 chapters.. short story! I love Drarry, but this story is really cheesy so if you don't like it, don't read it!**

* * *

Harry woke up.  
He was tired, he hadn't slept a wink.  
How could he, with all the nightmares crapping up his brain?  
Ron and Hermione only paying attention to each other?  
And him only paying attention to... NO ONE!  
This wasn't what he expected when he returned to Hogwarts to do-over his seventh year.  
It definetely wasn't.  
He was ambushed with people congratulated him, and he made clear he didn't want it.  
Yes, they had defeated Voldemort.  
No, he still didn't want to remember the battle.  
He was still mourning the death.  
Harry had ingored everyone, sitting in a compartment with only Hermione and Ron.  
But since they were snogging each other on every occasion, Harry locked himself up in a dark, deserted compartment.  
But he hadn't been alone.

* * *

_He heard the soft sound of sobbing.  
__Awkwardly he placed a hand on the guy's shoulder.  
__The light in the compartment flickered on.  
__The crying guy was Draco Malfoy.  
__"Potter," he sneered as Harry quickly removed his arm.  
__Draco's usually neat hair was messed up, and his silver eyes were all red.  
__"Sorry. I was just looking for a compartment of my own, that's all." Harry responded.  
__"Can't you be miserable with Weasel and the Mudblood?" Draco said.  
__Harry shook his head.  
__"Female Weasel?" Draco suggested.  
__"Don't see why you're being miserable anyway. Saint Potter, the Chosen One, our Saviour." the blonde boy spat.  
__"I really in the mood, for fans now." Harry spoke sarcastically.  
__"Why are you sad then?" Draco asked awkwardly.  
__"So many's died. I feel responsible." Harry whispered finally.  
__A surprised Draco gave him a merciful glance.  
__"At least you're not bein' spit out by everyone in the Wizarding World." the Slytherin gave in.  
__"Not by me, at least. Not now I finally understand why you joined him." the black haired boy said.  
__"Don't be ridiculous, Potter." Draco smiled.  
__And the look in his eyes said 'thank you'._

* * *

From then on he had realized that Draco Malfoy wasn't the boy who had called him Scarhead for so many years anymore.  
Harry sat next to him at breakfast, lunch and dinner. (since the War different Houses could sit at different tables)  
Ron and Hermione spent the only time they weren't snogging exchanging weird glances to each other about the fact that Harry and Draco could actually get on well.

* * *

Harry enjoyed Draco's company because they weren't talking about the things that ached, but the things that didn't matter at all.  
Plus the fact that Draco wiped off everyone who wanted to say anything about the War to Harry, and Draco didn't treat him any different as he would treat Blaise, at least Draco gave him that idea.  
The only difference was that Draco teased him mercilessly, and called him names.  
But at least as he didn't call him either the Chosen One or our Saviour, Harry didn't have any problems with that.  
Harry and Draco did some Charms essay, both leaning back agaisnt a tree, with a view of the Black Lake.  
It was sunny, but not too hot.  
Perfect weather to do homework outside.  
"Scarry," Draco said annoyingly.  
Scarry was one of Draco's favourite nicknames for him.  
"I can't get my conclusion right. It's not like I've got anything useful left to write down there." the blonde boy sighed.  
"You can copy mine." Harry told him smiling.  
"Thanks!" Draco exclaimed happily.  
"Have I told you already you're my favourite Gryffindor?" he said with a smirk on his face that made Harry go dizzy.  
Okay, maybe he was paying attention to him, in a not-so-friendly way.  
Maybe.

* * *

"You might have mentioned it once, or a million times." Harry shrugged.  
"So, how is everything working out for my favourite Gryffindork?" the Slytherin boy asked.  
"Same old story, Draco." Harry replied.  
"Nothing exciting? Not caught Granger and Weasley doing naughty things? Are you doing things with the other Weasley yourself?" Draco teased.  
"Ginny and I aren't together anymore. And Ron and Hermione are too busy with snogging to pay any attention to me." Harry said, most irritated towards his best friends.  
"Well I saw a cute guy at Diagon Alley in the holidays, and he..." Draco started but he paused because of his dark haired friend's gasp.  
"Are you gay?" Harry asked, stunned.  
"Not out-of-the-closet-gay, but gay enough to tell you, Potter." the Slytherin chuckled.  
"Gay enough to like guys, you mean." Harry joked.  
Draco's eyes turned bright silver and his pale lips twitched into a hot smirk.  
Because this were his own thoughts, he could be honest with himself right?  
That smirk was hot, everyone could tell.  
"Very clever, Scarry." Draco remarked.  
"When are you going to tell the rest of the world?" Harry asked, doubting whether he should say anything to Draco about his possible... feelings.  
"Soon enough, maybe that ridiculous Truth or Dare game that Finnigan has challenged the whole school with. If you have nerve, show yourself at the Room of Inquiry tomorrow at eight. Maybe that's a good chance for me." Draco said.  
"Draco..." Harry started, biting his lip.  
Draco placed an arm around him.  
"Who is it? Your man crush?" he asked, very sincere.  
Harry wasn't used to this side of Draco Malfoy, and was shocked because he knew.

* * *

"Come on," Draco pushed him, "spit it out!" his exclaimed enthousiastically, as if he was a little girl.  
"I'm not sure..." Harry said.  
He felt trapped.  
He didn't want to say it was Draco, but he knew there was no getting out of it.  
He realized he had just admitted to himself he really had a mancrush on Draco.  
He really was... gay.  
"It's Blaise." Harry whispered quickly, before he could realize what he'd said.  
He heard Blaise Zabini was gay too, at least there were rumours...  
"Lucky you, he's a poof too!" Draco smiled at him.  
"Keep it quiet!" Harry demanded.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Spill it

Later that day Harry returned to the Common Room.  
He had a smile on his face of which he thought could never be wiped off, caused by Draco chasing him through the field, earlier that day.  
How wrong he was.  
He found a worried Hermione being held by Ron.  
They weren't snogging, at last.  
"Are you all right, Mione?" Harry asked.  
"There you are!" she shouted.  
"At last, mate." Ron added.  
Harry looked confused.  
Had he said something wrong?  
"We have been looking for you all day, mate." Ron said, because Hermione was too angry to speak.  
"I'm sorry if I've waisted any of your quality time together." Harry spat, surprised of this hidden hatred.  
They hadn't even looked at him since start of term, and now they were angry because he had been by the Lake all day?  
That made absolutely NO sense.  
All of a sudden Hermione started crying.  
"Harry... I'm so sorry... We never thought about it like that! I'm sorry we were too busy with each other!" she cried.  
The messy haired teen placed an arm around her.  
"I'm understand, Mione. Don't cry, it's all right. I was just by the lake with Draco and lost track of time." he said pleadingly.  
"I'm sorry too, mate. We made you desperate enough to make you get along with Malfoy." his ginger friend said.  
"I actually quite like him." Harry said defensively.  
"He knows what I want. He takes my mind off things." he added.  
And with that he turned his back to his friends and went to his dorm.

* * *

After breakfast Harry went into the Common Room to prepare for Hogsmeade.  
After Hogsmeade they would all meet in the Room of Requirement for Truth or Dare.  
He wondered who would show up.  
Harry was a little scared but he didn't want to be a coward, so of course he was in.  
He would just not choose Truth.  
Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione waited for him in the Common Room.  
"You fancy Jones, admit it Ginny!" Neville said smiling.  
Jones was a Ravenclaw boy from fifth year, but he looked older than all of them.  
"He is just handsome," Ginny said, and her cheeks went scarlet.  
"Everyone knows you're crushing on Luna, because you told us so openly, doesn't mean the rest wants to tell you as well." Harry defended her.  
Neville looked offended.  
"You fancy anyone, Harry?" Seamus meddled himself in the conversation.  
Harry clenched his teeth.  
He was a terrible liar.  
Thinking of Draco made him turn deep red.

* * *

_"C'mon, Potter! Come with me tomorrow!" Draco pleaded.  
__"I'm not going to a gay bar, Draco!" Harry_ _said.  
__"There's a great one in Hogsmeade," the blonde boy pushed him.  
_"_I'll ask Blaise if he'll come!" Draco smirked.  
"Now you've gone too far." Harry laughed and he splashed some water in Draco's face.  
"No one messes up my hair and gets away with it!" The Slytherin shouted and he chased his dark haired friend across the field.  
Eventually Harry got tired, and they both laid down in the grass.  
"I surrender, I surrender," Harry laughed.  
"You have no choice. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at eleven. Don't order anything, we're just meeting there and going straight to 'Only Boys', understood Scarry?" Draco demanded.  
And Harry knew he had no choice.  
_

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny asked.  
Seamus shrugged.  
"This one is defenitely in love, he's daydreaming right in front of us!" he said, and Ginny and Hermione giggled.  
"Spill it, mate." Ron said.  
"Do we know her?" Neville asked cautiously.  
Harry almost choked at the word 'her'.  
"No her?" Ron gasped.  
"Of course..." Harry said, but he didn't call himself a terrible liar for nothing.  
No one, absolutely no one would believe his lie.  
"I never knew... you were... gay." Ginny whispered.  
"I'm not gay!" Harry protested.  
"You just like guys." Ron said sincerely.  
"Do we know him?" Neville corrected himself.  
"I'm not... never mind." Harry mumbled.  
And he walked out of the Common Room to meet Draco.  
He was excited, so excited that he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings.  
"Watch where you're going." Blaise Zabini said.  
Then he stopped for a second, as if he's just realized something.  
"I almost forgot, you fancy me." Blaise said, smirking.  
"Don't know what you're talking about, Zabini." Harry hissed and he wanted to continue walking, but Zabini stopped him.  
"C'mon Harry, don't be silly. You fancy me, and you're not as bad yourself." the dark boy said.  
"Your point being," Harry sighed.  
"I have a feeling we should kiss," Zabini giggled.  
"Patrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted and he rushed to the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**First Blarry bit! hoped you liked it xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Only Boys

"There you are, Gryffindork!" said Draco.  
Harry had a bit of sweat on his forhead, becuase he'd been running from Blaise.  
"Let's go." Harry said.  
He looked around suspiciously, hoping not to see anyone he knew.  
"Why did I have to go here again?" Harry asked when they entered 'Only Boys'.  
"Because you have to learn how to flirt with guys." Draco said annoyed.  
"Is it any different than with girls?" the Gryffindor asked.  
Draco hit him on the head.  
"Of course it is!" he hissed.  
Draco ordered the both of them a purple drink.  
Harry looked at it horrified.  
"D'you know how many alcohol there is in here?" Harry whispered with a panicked expression.  
"It'll loosen you up a bit. You seem like you need it, Potter." the blonde boy teased.  
Harry smirked and drank it in one sip.

* * *

Only Boys was certainly nothing like the Three Broomsticks.  
There was loud, fast music which made you dance no matter what.  
Harry'd had a couple of drinks now and was laughing about everything.  
Draco was dancing in the middle of the room and they way the light reflected his blond hair was dazzling.  
A boy he didn't know come up behind Harry and started bubbling him.  
Harry giggled, and he saw Draco frown from the distance.  
The Gryffindor didn't even know what he was doing, but he let everything happen.  
Alcohol does indeed loosen you up, Draco Malfoy, he thought.  
Draco's attention was drawn by another guy entering.  
He was a dark boy with short black hair.  
Harry's heart stopped for a second.  
Blaise.  
He was in trouble, big trouble.  
Blaise approached him smiling and ordered the boy behind Harry away.  
"Call me, pet." the boy whispered while he tossed him a note with his name and phone number.  
It must've been a Muggleborn, Harry thought.  
"Hello there, Golden Boy." Blaise said and ran his hands through Harry's messy hair.  
Harry was just looking what it did to Draco, and Draco was just smiling at him and putting his thumbs up.

* * *

He wasn't even jealous, Harry thought when he threw up my the abondoned girl's bathroom.  
Draco had just congratulated him when they got out and they returned an hour for Truth or Dare would begin.  
Harry was just here, puking.  
But not because of the alcohol, no.  
He really had a big crush on Draco Malfoy.  
Now, he had expected it would make him feel better, going to Only Boys with him, that maybe they would even...  
What was he thinking?  
He knew Draco could never like him that way.  
It was insane.  
They had loathed each other for years, and from the moment they became civil Harry already started to like him.  
And the closer they got, the more the feeling grew.  
It was a comfort that Draco was gay, but he still didn't like him.  
He would have been jealous right?  
Especially when...  
Harry shivered ad he remembered it.

* * *

_"Not so kind of you to run away, poof." Blaise whispered in his ear.  
__"Don't call me that." Harry said angrily.  
__"Look. I know you don't like me. You like Draco." the dark boy said.  
__Harry's eyes widened.  
_"_It's no surprise," Blaise giggled. "You two've been eyefucking all semester." he added.  
__"You're lying," Harry muttered under his breath.  
__If the alcohol wouldn't crap up his head that much, he would've known if it was true.  
Had they been eyefucking?_  
_"I won't tell him," Blaise said._  
_Harry smiled thankfully._  
_"If," the Slytherin whispered smirking, and Harry should have known this was no good._  
_"if you'll date me. For a month or so." the dark boy said._  
_Harry frowned._  
_"You'll at least make him jealous..." Blaise pushed._  
_"There's no need to make Draco jealous. He's not into me or anything." the messy haired teen sighed._  
_"He loves you," Blaise whispered sincerely and Harry eyed him half-happy, half-suspicious. _  
_"He just doesn't know yet. Because he regards you as a friend." the dark boy assured him._  
_"I get your plan. And I'm not sure if I quite like the idea, but if it's true what you're saying, it will work. But what's in in for you?" Harry asked._  
_"That's not your business, Potter." Blaise said quickly, and he went scarlet for a second._  
_"Tell me." the Gryffindor said._  
_"Oh, Draco!" Blaise called and Harry wanted to shut him._  
_It was half-acohol, half-instinct, but he kissed Blaise._  
_His lips were, warm, and big, and soft._  
_But he still pulled back when Blaise started to lick his lips._  
_"C'mon, pet," Blaise pleaded. "Draco has just started glaring me to death. My plan will work." he said._  
_Harry closed his eyes and thought of Draco when Blaise's tongue slipped into his mouth with their next kiss._

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Next chappie is Truth or Dare session one!  
For any more desired pairing, please review! (as I promised some secret crushes...)**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth or Dare l

**First Truth or Dare session, as promised! I'm gonna bring some Nuna in, Guest!**

* * *

Harry placed his head against the tree were he and Draco would go.  
He ran his hands trough the grass and sighed deeply.  
It was getting darker, and the sky turned a beautiful shade of orange.  
He needed to catch a breath before he would begin with Truth or Dare, that's why he went here.  
And, of course, none other than Draco Malfoy had to accompany him.  
"Congratulations," Draco said, overjoyed.  
Harry mumbled a thanks.  
"We'd better go inside, Potter. Otherwise we won't be on time." the Slytherin said.  
"I think I'll tell them, you know." he added, on their way to the Room of Requirement.  
"Ron, Mione, Ginny, Neville and Seamus already guessed right for me." Harry said.  
"But good luck," he added quickly.  
Draco giggled.  
"Them bloody Gryffindorks," he shrugged, and Harry smirked and hit him on the shoulder.  
When they entered the Room of Requirement, they realized they were late.  
"Just in time!" Seamus exclaimed happily.  
On the wall was a list with players, Harry and Draco wrote their name on it, before they started.

* * *

Truth or Dare Player's list:

From Gryffindor:  
Hermione Granger  
Ron Weasley  
Ginny Weasley  
Seamus Finnigan  
Dean Thomas  
Neville Longbottom  
Harry Potter

From Ravenclaw:  
Luna Lovegood  
Patrick Jones

From Hufflepuf:  
- No players

From Slytherin:  
Blaise Zabini  
Pansy Parkinson  
Millicent Bulstrode  
Josh Flint  
Draco Malfoy

* * *

Blaise pressed a kiss on Harry's cheek when he spotted him, which caused a lot of 'ooh's.  
"Blaise!" Pansy Parkinson said angrily.  
"Great that everybody's here!" Seamus said.  
"I'd like too start," Blaise said.  
Seamus nodded, and gave him thereby permission.  
"I challenge Granger. Truth or Dare?" the dark boy asked.  
Harry sighed with relief, he was a little scared Blaise'd choose him.  
"Dare." Hermione said, and the other Gryffindors cheered.  
"Tell Snape that he has fancy legs, ask him if he shaves them." Blaise said and he tossed her a smirk.  
Hermione replied with a smirk.  
"Our first Next-Day Challenge! Write it down, Dean." Seamus said.  
"To Patrick Jones," she smiled.  
"Truth or dare?" she asked.  
"Truth," Jones reliped coolly and he winked at Harry.  
Why would he do that?  
Suddenly, Harry froze.  
He fetched the note from his Pocket and read:  
_0687934577, Patrick Jones.  
_Had Jones been bubbling him in Only Boys?  
"Do you like Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
Harry almost choked.  
Ginny blushed and giggled.  
"No." Jones said.  
Ginny had a crush on the guy who had been bubbling Harry just hours ago.  
It was too weird too imagine.  
"Lovegood," Jones said, and Luna eyed him dreamily.  
"Truth or dare?" he asked.  
"Dare." Luna smiled.  
"Kiss Longbottom," he shrugged, and Harry scowled because it was meant as an insult.  
Luna, whoever, approached Neville eagerly and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.  
Neville turned from light pink to scarlet.

* * *

Harry hadn't been challenged all day.  
Luckily most people preferred to choose Dare.  
Dean had written down every Next Day Challenges.  
There were some really funny ones.  
With a good feeling Harry went to sleep.  
Very eager for next evening, they would be playing again.

* * *

Next Day Challenges:  
Hermione Granger- tell Snape he has fancy legs and ask if he shaves them  
Ron Weasley- Kiss Hermione every time someone speaks her name  
Millicent Bulstrode- Walk around with a moustace all day  
Seamus Finnigan- Pretend to have lost your voice all day  
Josh Flint- Kiss McGonagall on the cheek

* * *

**Note: Snape's not dead in this fic. I am still open to any suggestions for desired pairings**


	5. Chapter 5: Next Day in Skinny Jeans

The next morning everybody had been excited about the Next Day Challenges.  
Seamus had to start from the moment he woke up, and Gryffindors started teasing him with things like: "Speak if you're a sexy beast," and Seamus couldn't say a thing.  
Harry laughed his ass of when he saw Millicent Bulstrode walking around with a real, thick, black mustace at breakfast.  
Harry sat at the table which was at the moment only occupied by Slytherins.  
He, of course, took the seat next to Draco.  
"Morning," Draco said.  
"Morning," Harry replied.  
"Oy, Harry!" someone screamed from the entrance of the Great Hall.  
Harry looked around and moaned when he saw Blaise waving at him.  
Blaise took the seat next to him and took Harry by the tongue, shamelessly.  
"For Merlin's sake Blaise," Harry gasped.  
"Good to see you two are going steady," Draco smiled.  
He was too kind to be jealous, Harry thought, slightly disappointed.  
"Morning, pet," the dark boy said.  
Blaise flickered his wand and Harry felt an extraordinary pain in his legs and bump.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?" spat the Gryffindor angrily.  
"Skinny jeans look much sexier on you," the exotic Slytherin explained.  
Blaise pulled him up, so Harry stood.  
The dark boy turned Harry's ass towards Draco.  
"Doesn't he have a great ass?" Zabini asked to the blonde Slytherin.  
"He does," Draco whispered, almost inaudible, but just loud enough for Harry to hear.  
Both of the boy's cheeks flushed red.

* * *

Potions lesson was first thing in the morning after breakfast, so both the Gryffindors and Slytherins hurried towards the dungeons.  
Draco and Harry hadn't spoken since the uncomfortable moment Blaise had caused by making Harry's pants skinny's.  
"So, Harry. You're not hiding it anymore," Ron said awkwardly as he saw the skinny's.  
Harry cursed Blaise under his breath and was trying not to get angry.  
"Ron," Hermione hissed.  
"Well we knew you weren't keeping it a secret anymore when we saw Blaise kissed you yesterday... and again this morning," she said.  
"I honestly don't know what you see in Zabini... but, it's your choice, mate," said his ginger friend.  
"Oh, c'mon, Ron," Hermione said.  
"He is very handsome, Harry must have noticed too," his bushy haired friend said.  
"handsome.." Ron muttered jealously, but Harry drew their attention to something else.  
"There's Snape!" said Harry.  
Hermione's face got pale, she knew what she had to do.  
She approached her Potions teacher nervously, but eventually she spoke.  
"You have really, fancy legs Professor!" she squeeked scaredly.  
"I presume you shave them?" she added.  
Snape went terribly red and he was shaking so severely that his greasy hair waved alongside his face.  
"50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" he shouted.

* * *

The rest of the day people kept teasing Ron with saying Hermione all the time, so he'd lost some points by kissing her in lessons.  
When lunchbreak started they said her name so many times that the couple almost had no time to breathe, which they didn't really seem to mind.  
The last one to fullfill his dare was Josh Flint.  
The young Slytherin kept messing up his tie because he was so bloody nervous.  
Seamus pushed him forward, towards the table where all staff was situated.  
Josh wanted to do it as quickly as possible, so when he kissed McGonagall on the cheek, his lips also burshed her mouth.  
"75 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" the Headmistress shouted.  
"AND DENTENTION!" she added sternly and Flint hid in the bathroom for the rest of the day.

* * *

That afternoon Seamus was telling everyone who wanted to know about the next truth or Dare session.  
"Please, please!" he squeeked excitedly.  
"Be there!" Dean Thomas shouted.

* * *

**Note I am still open to suggestions for pairings... and there will be some confessions in next Truth or Dare**


	6. Chapter 6: Kisses

Harry sought refuge in the only Blaise-free area in the entire school: the library.  
Mostly he found only Hermione there, but this time he saw another familiar face.  
The most gorgeous face ever, Draco Malfoy's.  
Harry was surprised to see the two of them laughing, and talking.  
"Oh, hi Harry!" Hermione said and waved at him.  
Draco went scarlet and avoided eye contact.  
"Draco and I were just talking about..." she said and then she paused.  
"Since when are you two so civil?" Harry asked, desperately trying to regain eye contact.  
He missed his friend, despite the fact he was in love with him, they'd been good friends.  
Until the Skinny-Jeans incident from yesterday.  
Draco left, still looking down.  
Harry didn't understand.  
Had he done something wrong?  
Was it something he'd said... or...  
"Well, anyway, Draco and I bumped into each other and I was surprised when he actually apologized..." Hermione explained.  
"He said, to use his exact words, he never gave a shit about my, or anyone else's blood status. He was just afraid to be given a hard time by the other Slytherins." she told him.  
"He seems to have really matured since you two are friends..." his bushy haired friend told him smiling.  
Harry smiled at that.  
But then his smile faded.  
"I don't think he... I don't know what it is... there is this awkward silence between us and.." Harry muttered.  
"Go talk to him," Hermione said.  
"But, Mione..." he protested.  
"He has a good reason, you two need to sort things out!" she exclaimed happily, and she pushed him out of the library.

* * *

Harry knew where he'd find his best friend.  
At "Their" Willow.  
And he was right.  
There Draco was, leaning against the Willow, with a drink in his hand, and his fear all red and patchy because of all the tears.  
But, hey, that's how they became friends so would this mean something?  
Draco had another sip of his drink, he hadn't yet realized Harry was there.  
Harry looked suspiciously at the bottle, now he recognized the drink.  
It was the infamous purple drink, that made you go crazy, at least in Harry's opinion.  
Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"You okay, mate?" he asked carefully.  
Draco seemed more than shocked when he saw him.  
Then he starting sobbing, and Harry couldn't bear seeing him like that and pulled Draco into a tight hug.  
Suddenly Harry felt something in his pants pointing upwards, and he cursed himself from the inside.  
"That's gross, Harry," Draco laughed.  
The Slytherin immeadiately stopped crying, and went pale.  
"Why did we stop talking?" Harry asked.  
The Slytherin hesitated no second when he pressed his lips on the Gryffindor's.  
Draco even tasted like alcohol.  
He was so drunk he didn't think straight, Harry thought, and with all the strength he had he broke loose from the kiss.  
Every cell in his body screamed he had to kiss him back but Harry would come to regret that, he was sure.  
When Draco was sober again he would probably apologize for what he'd done and leave Harry behind, brokenhearted, from the inside.

* * *

Harry was distraught.  
Harry was so bloody distraught that he run straight into Blaise's arms when we he saw.  
Blaise seemed a little surprised by the sudden touch, but hugged him back.  
The sat down in a deserted classroom.  
Harry let out a choked sob en Blaise put an arm around him.  
The Slytherin gently stroked his hair, and it really comforted Harry.  
He felt no shame when he placed his head in the dark boy his lap.  
He wished he would have never gone to the Willow, not when Draco was drunk.  
That he had not felt what he wanted to feel most in the world, Draco's lips on his, but in this condition...  
In Draco's condition...  
"It's okay, Harry," Blaise whispered.  
"It's not!" Harry sobbed.  
"It's not bloody okay!" he shouted dramatically.  
All of a sudden Blaise kissed him.  
It was a different kiss than in Only Boys, or the one at breakfast.  
Blaise didn't take him by the tongue immediately, but just pressed his lips softly on the bespectacled teen's.  
Harry was surprised, and stiffened by the sudden touch.  
There were no one around, and Draco wasn't either.  
Harry followed his instinct and slowly kissed back.  
He took Blaise by the tongue this time.  
Blaise moaned and unbuttoned Harry's shirt.  
Harry let out a gasp when Blaise kissed his neck and the rest of his body.  
He heard another loud sob from behind them, and didn't see who it was.


	7. Chapter 7: Friends with Benefits

The next morning Harry had been completely avoiding Draco.  
Blaise actually was a good comfort, and Harry needed a lot of comfort these days.  
"He's a douche, Harry, you deserve better!" Blaise said, in an attempt of cheering him up.  
Blaise kept calling Draco a douche thrice a day, and finally Harry had to agree with him.  
The relationship he and the dark Slytherin shared, was no romance, but no friendship either.  
It was probably a sort of 'friends with benefits', because they had snogging sessions almost every night.  
And Harry was addicted.  
Terribly addicted.

* * *

Harry sat down at the table next to Blaise that morning, and he could feel Draco's looks piercing him, but he didn't respond.  
He just pretended Draco had never existed.  
Ron and Hermione joined him and Blaise tossed Harry his tie.  
It couldn't have looked more suspicious than it did then.  
Hermione was choosing Draco's side, both because she hated Blaise and because Draco had shown kindness to her, even if it took him 8 years.  
Ron was no help either.  
Annd now they had seen this, they left the table and sat next to Draco.  
Harry couldn't eat.  
He only had Blaise.  
Just Blaise.  
The boy in question seemed to sense his sadness instantly, that was one of his talents, next to snogging.  
The Slytherin took his hand and led him to the infamous empty classroom. (teachers did have to pay better attention to locking it)  
"I feel so powerless when I see you unhappy," Blaise said.  
Harry had gotten used to the thought Blaise did care about him, they were friends after all.  
Friends with Benefits.  
If he hadn't been so heartbroken about Draco, he might have grown to love Blaise.  
The dark boy was fairly attractive, smart, funny and caring.  
"It's not your fault," Harry said.  
"I want to do something, but I tried so hard and I can't make you happy," Blaise said more sincerely than ever.  
"Maybe I can, in time," the Gryffindor replied indignantly.  
"I'm not sure how long I can wait," the dark boy said flirtatiously.  
Harry smirked.  
"You won't have to wait for long," the messy haired boy whispered and he kissed his friend.

* * *

Both of the boys had already been shirtless towards each other, but this was the first time Blaise started to put down his zipper.  
Harry stopped dead for a second.  
"You're not gonna chicken out now, Gryffindor," Blaise whispered so sexy that Harry almost got an eargasm.  
Draco's face dropped by in his thoughts, but he wanted it to leave.  
He sometimes really wished Draco never existed if the agony returned.  
Harry stopped for a second, and then decided to put his clothes back on.  
He looked back one time.  
"If I hadn't loved Draco you naked would be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life, Blaise. I just can't do this. Not to myself, not to you. Not to Draco, not to Ron and Hermione. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and I'm not going to hide behind the lie anymore. I'm gonna have to face the truth, sooner or later. And I choose sooner," Harry whispered before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8: It ends with a kiss

"Truth or Dare meeting!" Harry shouted.  
What better situation to tell everyone?  
Everyone overheard.  
Harry felt sorry for Blaise, he truly did.  
But then the Gryffindor realized they were just friends after all.  
He had nothing to be sorry for.  
They wouldn't have to stop being friends, they just had to stop the physical contact.  
It was not like Blaise loved hom or anything...  
Everyone met at the Room of Requirement, just like they were told.  
All participants had showed up, even Draco and Blaise.  
He did feel the cold fists of guilt twisting his intestines when he saw Blaise's face was tear stroken.  
"I'd like to start," Harry said braver than he felt.  
"And I choose myself," he continued.  
"You can't choose yourself, Potter," Jones giggled but Harry simply ignored him.  
"Then I just have something to tell you. All of you," he said loudly.  
"We know you're a poof, Potter," Flint said disgustedly.  
"So do I, as a matter of fact," Harry said smirking.  
"I'm in love, and I might always have been in love with the same person." he said and he took a deep breath.  
"And who might that be?" Jones asked flirtatiously.  
" Draco Malfoy," Harry said breathless, and he knew it was almost inaudible.  
"DRACO MALFOY I BLOODY LOVE YOU!" the Gryffindor repeated, as loud as he could.  
Draco looked surprised.  
"I know you don't feel the same for me, and I needed all the strength I had to break away from your drunk kiss... But I only want to kiss you if its real, and it never will be. But I can't lie to y'all anymore. And I want my friend back, Draco. I hope you're okay with this..." the bespectacled teen explained himself.  
"Who... who says I don't love you?" Draco whispered back.

* * *

"I do as a matter of fact." the Slytherin said.  
"But... I thought you were in love with Blaise and I wanted to be happy for you. When I kissed you, and you walked away I thought you truly had chosen Blaise... Well it was hard at first to have to admit it to myself and all... I thought I was not jealous I just was being an overprotective friend, thinking you guys didn't match. I've always denied it, I've always made myself think I hated you... But I never did." he explained himself.  
"I don't understand..." Hermione said.  
"You were indeed being a couple and all with Blaise?" she asked.  
"That was an idea of Blaise himself, he wanted me to make you jealous." Harry said, realizing how stupid it sounded.  
"But Blaise knew I was in love with you, I told him that!" Draco said indignantly.  
Everyone in the room looked at Blaise, who was now turning scarlet.  
"I confess!" he said.  
"What?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
"I knew the both of you loved each other." the Slytherin hissed.  
"Why didn't you tell me, or Draco? Why did you make me think I had to use you to make him jealous?" the Gryffindor asked.  
Blaise looked ashamed.  
Then a thought popped into Harry's head.  
Insane!  
But that would explain a lot.  
"I already found it weird you wanted to do me a favour!" Harry shouted.  
"I will always do you favours, Harry," Blaise said. "I'm in love with you..."  
"You only did us 'favours' in your advantage, you knew there was no chance I would love you but you still wanted to snog me, was that it? And then you thought the supporting friend trick would work, huh?" the dark haired teen spat, he was really angry.  
"Dirty snake!" he added.  
"Hey!" Draco laughed and he grasped Harry's hand who smiled contently, and Blaise was forgotten for a second.  
"You were right." Blaise just said.  
"Don't think the worst of me, Harry, I'm just a Slytherin, madly in love with the Golden Boy..." he continued.  
"Leave, I don't want to see you again. Or I'll hex your sorry arse, Zabini." Draco said bitterly.  
"I almost got you laid, Potter! You wanted to fuck me as much as I wanted to fuck you!" Blaise shouted, but as Draco shot a curse towards him.

* * *

That evening, at sunset, Harry and Draco walked to their Willow, holding hands.  
"Do you believe in love at first sight, Harry?" Draco asked.  
"No," Harry replied.  
"But I believe that we're meant to be, Draco," he said.  
"Let's have a proper snog," Draco smirked and Harry kissed him willingly.  
Draco did taste different, like sweet vanilla and mint this time.  
It felt good.  
There it was, the fireworks, the ground trembling beneath his feet, his heart bouncing like crazy.  
"I wish this would have been our first kiss..." Harry whispered suddenly.  
"Wait until my father hears about this," Draco smiled.

* * *

**Sorry, Folks! This is the END (I've warned you it would be short) I hoped you liked it! xox**


End file.
